Snow Angel
by JusticeLove
Summary: Snow days are the best, but they're not as great as they can be when you're feeling under the weather. Maybe the only thing that could shine some more light on the day would be something totally out of blue. Implied AkuRoku


All classes got cancelled today. The ever-confident meteorologist on Channel 5 predicted snowfall to dust the city overnight, leaving only faint traces of white powder. He wore a proud grin as he coaxed his audience into ignoring the harmless precipitation. Roxas chuckled to himself. That smile must have not been on his face now. A blanket of the stuff covered the entire town and still continued to accumulate on the ground. Boy, the morning commuters were probably furious- and not to mention cold. The other news stations would surely gain some new followers after last night's mishap. It wasn't all bad news though. Snow meant no school for those ranging from kindergartners to the local community college goers, like Roxas. He couldn't be happier about it.

The blonde sat up, taking some snow along with him and turned to the imprint left behind. His snow angel didn't look very much like a snow angel. It was more like a snow circle if anything. Disappointment tugged at the corners of his thin lips. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't perfectly fan about in the thick layer of ice crystals. He huffed and adjusted his furry earmuffs that slipped off an ear in the scramble. Blue seas searched the sky. It didn't seem like the snow would ever stop falling. Flakes danced in the light breeze and descended further to join with their kin. Some misstepped and ended up collecting on long black eyelashes. Knitted mittens wiped away the offending snowflakes and Roxas focused his eyes back on the circular shape marked in the snow. He sniffled. He needed to go back inside his apartment where it was warm. The chilly air certainly wasn't doing anything for his Rudolph red nose but the need to create an actual angel stuck to his mind. Maybe if he tried at a slower pace, he would engrave something better than a wide blob.

A slapping sound rang through his ears. It came from behind. He had been hit. The puffy red coat he wore wasn't enough to protect him from oncoming fire as he had felt the impact against his back. His head snapped to the direction of the attack when he rose to his feet, brown boots sinking in the inches of snow. He scowled.

"Should've known it was you," the figure approaching him had definitely outdid him in height and stature, keeping a straight face after the accusation. But Roxas wasn't intimidated by the slender redhead who was now staring down at him. Even if his jade green eyes looked intently on him. The man pulled down his stitched scarf revealing a further rigid emotion and sharp shaped face. The shorter of the two never backed down from the silent staring contest. That was until he heard the question leave the other's mouth.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Deep blue drifted to the white valley below eating away at his boots.

"It was snowing." He mumbled, not having a reasonable answer to the question. He hadn't noticed himself but his body began rocking from left to right, a nervous habit of his. "Besides, a little cold's not gonna kill me." He meant both kinds, of course. The one surrounding him in its icy grasp and the one surrounding his sinuses in its annoying grip.

"I will if you don't go inside and warm up."

Roxas bent down and scooped up a clump of wet snow in his gloved hands. He lifted his cupped hands to his lips, tilted his head to angle with the redhead's, and blew out a quick yet strong breath. He smirked. The older man hadn't found the action so funny.

"What? Axel! Let go of me!" A hand had gripped at his wrist and pulled him along, boots pushing up the piled snow. Roxas stumbled frequently with the uneven piles of snow tripping him up. One hunk of the white stuff was successful in its methods. The blonde came tumbling down with a shout. Axel had been too late with his reaction. The moment he turned to the yelping boy, something heavy came crashing into his chest knocking him off his feet as well.

Groans hissed out of the men's mouths. Roxas was the first to open his eyes and noticed that the man beneath him had took the brunt of his clumsiness. He parted his lips, ready to spill out a quick apology but then he noticed that his hands were pressed against Axel's jacketed chest. The seat of his pants rested in between the legs of the taller man. He blushed, the shade of his cheeks matching that of his nose.

Roxas soon found himself on the frigid snow. "Geez, you're heavy," the redhead had muttered after shoving the small man off of his body.

Forget the apology, that was just rude. "I was gonna get off of you! You didn't have to push me!" Roxas expected the shouts to keep channeling between then along with how stupid his voice sounded due to his stuffed up nose. He and Axel never went a day without fussing or arguing over something, even something as silly as a cold. But the other man stood to his feet and brushed away the flakes that clung to his coat. Without warning, he helped Roxas up to his feet and wiped off the cold snow that rested on his reddened cheeks.

"Would you hurry it up, blondie? I'm not kidding about killing you if you don't get inside after I went through the trouble of making you hot chocolate." A smile etched Axel's face before he began walking toward the apartment buildings. The smaller boy stared in slight disbelief. A warm closed-mouth smile graced him and he started to trail behind his roommate.

Perhaps that smile would have grown into a full on beam if he would have looked down to see the angelic imprint in the snow.


End file.
